


I needed you (but you're gone)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, This fic made me feel ashames of myself.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: After a fatal accident Damian is left heartbroken and unstable so Bruce abd the batboys have to give him a Reality check in their own way





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sorry that it sucks the idea csme into ny head and I started typing

He was gone he knew it he didn't want to believe.  "Father where is Grayson the imbecile left his sweatshirt in my room again." He was lying to himself he had cried himself to sleep in that shirt just hours ago. "Damian you do realize..." Tim didn't have the heart to finish the sentence and Damian furrowed his eyebrows.  "Realize what Drake?" Damian asked and Bruce looked up from the batcave computer standing up. "Damian stop it now." Bruce commanded and Damian was truly confused. "Stop what father? I merely asked a question." Damian said and Bruce gritted his teeth. "Son it's been three weeks now. Dick is dead and he's not coming back." Bruce said trying to calm himself as Damian looked at him. "Father what nonsense do you speak Grayson is alive." Damian said but for some reason tears dripped off of Damian's face. "Damian that is enough they're dead both of them Damian Dick and Thomas are dead." Bruce said as Damian hands went into fist." W-w-why do you speak of my s-son in such a manner father your grandson at that you say such preposterous things but I just held him."  Damian said but his voice began to crack. "No Damian you didn't you've been holding a doll Thomas was never born." Bruce said and Damian was growing angry. "Stop it they are alive Richard and Thomas are alive my beloved and son are just as alive as anyone in  this room!" Damian screeched and Tim stood and walked to Jason who had been standing in the doorway since Bruce spoke. Jason show it to him my god do it." Tim said voice hoarse and Jason pulled out hus phine clicking a recording. "Since that incident in Tucson and finding out tgat you and Goldie were banging Bruce got these installed." Jason said as he clicked the play buttom

  _"Babybat what do you wanna do tonight I hear they tried to make another Batman movie." It was Dick 3 weeks ago smiling and laughing. "Tt I do not know beloved but if it involves nourishment I'll happily partake." Damian said leaning against the window.  Alright little prince i'll swing you by Gothambites when we get to tge city but for now can you and our little acrobat hold on?" Dick asked taking a hand off of tge wheel to rub Damian's swollen stomach. Tt for now Grayson." Damian said easing into his seat. Ok gorgeous now back to the road." After that everything was peaceful until...He hit the car. "Holy shit!" Dick said putting an arm around Damian to protect him. "What the hell is this guy's problem!" Dick shouted as the man pursued them hitting the back of the car before making a sharp lane change and ramming into the side. "Damian hold on!" Dick screeched and they went of of the road flipping over and landing in a ditch. "After this the picture is kind of fuzzy but you can see and hear." Jason said as the video continued.  The horn blared loudly as the airbag deflated slowly and Damian coughed. Richard? Richard!" He received no answer. Richard please! " Damian shouted frantically trying to break the door with his shoulder only when he did he felt a horrid pain in his stomach as he crawled when he looked down to investigate what he saw sickened him. "N-n-no Richard please help!" A shard of glass was embedded into his stomach. Damian cried as he crawled to Dick's side of the car. "Richard are you-" Damian couldn't finish his sentence as Dick laid there shallowly breathing as he grabbed Damian's hand. "B-babybat I'm sorry but I don't have alot of time." Dick groaned and Damian frantically shook his head. "No don't you dare Richard you can't leave me not now!" Damian screeched and Dick chuckled faintly. "I don't have any control over that gorgeous but I have sime things I want to say. I say this every single Day but you are absolutely gorgeous no matter how much you think you aren't you are gorgeous Damian Wayne lord knows you are and I have and always will love you Damian alive or not whether you're a monster a bat hell id have loved you even if you were a cat i'd have still loved you the same gorgeous and before I go I want you to promise me something. " Dick said and Damian's eyes watered once more as he spoke. "Anything. " Good I want you to promise me that you will forget me." Dick said and Damian's eyes widened.  "No no no no." Damian said and he looked Dick in the eye. "Just do this for me gorgeous I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been so promise ne." Dick said and Damian nodded. "I p-p-promise Richard." Thanks gorgeous for everything." Were Dick's eyes shut and he stopped breathing._

The video ended and Damian was in tears once more.  "I'm sorry Damian but this needed to stop." Bruce said holding his son only to be pushed away. "I hate you all stay the hell away from me leave us alone!" Damian shouted running up the manor stairs and Bruce Tim and Jason looked at each other. "Call her." Bruce commanded leaving the room leaving Tim and Jason afriad of what their younger brother would do. 


End file.
